El dilema de Sesshomaru
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] [AU] [OoC] (OC) ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado el demonio-perro? ¿Qué hizo Rin está vez? Nada, solo crecer. [N/A] Si leíste: El íncubo, está mini-historia te va gustar porque sigue la misma línea. Enjoy it! (Dedicado a mi hijo Kyon de la casta de los demonios yakuzas del GE) Tks!
1. CP1 ¡No soy cómo mi padre!

**«DDR» **Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

**«N/A ¹»** Hi! Invitó a todos mis lectores de este fandom a participar en nuestro **IV Pre-desafío de Hallowen: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido?**; Solo deben hacer clic en nuestro link marcado que tengo en mi perfil de FanFiction, ver nuestras reglas y participar. El mismo es exclusivo sobre **SCC del Grupo CLAMP**; Y es una iniciativa personal en colaboración con **Kind Yuuki,** quién se integró al STAFF de DZ del GE.

Espero que se animen a participar, porque vamos a leer, comentar y a promocionar sus escritos. Tks! ^.^ **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**

* * *

**El dilema de Sesshomaru.**

**CP. N°1: ¡No soy cómo mi padre!**

_«¿Por qué demonios tenía qué crecer?» _Era la pregunta que internamente ponía en un gran predicamento al estoico demonio-perro, quién a pesar de no mostrar ningún tipo de emoción en sus expresiones por dentro cada vez era más difícil contenerse. ¿Cuál era el problema?, la respuesta era simple, la inocente y dulce niña que había protegido con tal devoción, que él nunca reconocería, se estaba convirtiendo una joven mujer, y más de un problema le estaba causando.

La peor parte, ella era ajena a todo aquello que provocaba a su alrededor, ¿cómo no serlo?, lo único que Rin tenía de humana era su origen, pero de ahí, había sido educada como una princesa demonio, y no cualquier tipo de princesa, una de las más antiguas y poderosas dinastías de aquella época.

Sesshomaru nunca se imaginó que con apenas trece años la niña-adolescente empezara a llamar la atención en el pueblucho de mala muerte que la había dejado, como él lo catalogaba, tampoco pensó que su medio-hermano a quién nunca reconocería como tal, y luego de la ausencia prolongada de Kagome muestre cierto interés por su posesión más preciada, ni hablar de las miradas lujuriosas del monje, ni los impúberes del lugar, por lo que no entendía cómo una niña que se estaba desarrollando llamaba tanto la atención, porque en aquel entonces no tenía ni la sensualidad ni la belleza que poseía ahora, pero aquel carisma de la niña encantaba y enamorada, incluso un par de demonios quedaron prendado de ella a temprana edad, porque no había en aquella región humana que sea más servil y generosa que la niña.

Al traerla al palacio a esa edad, pensó que se había quitado un problema de encima, no era indiferente a las necesidades de la niña, de alguna manera su instinto protector como de un padre hacia una hija se hizo presente en el demonio, no se reconocía a sí mismo al hacer ciertas acciones que no eran propias de su naturaleza demoníaca, pero aquella frágil criatura traía a él un refrescante soplo de vida, le parecía increíble que con sus gestos, su sincera sonrisa, su excesiva devoción y preocupación por él, le haga experimentar aquellas emociones o sentimientos que tanto aborrecía por ser algo de «humanos», y de alguna manera aquella palabra había perdido sentido para el demonio con el pasar del tiempo, y su convivencia con ella.

Mientras tomaba uno de sus largos mechones de cabellos tan oscuros como la noche misma, no dejaba de sorprenderse lo que ella había logrado hacer en tan efímero tiempo, porque los años para el demonio no eran nada, aún recordaba lo tétrico que era aquel enorme palacio que había heredado de su padre, era amplio, con ciertos lujos acorde a la época, después de todos Sesshomaru pertenecía a la élite de su dinastía, por así decirlo, pero el lugar en sí era muerto, el aspecto lúgubre y ese silencio mortal que predominaba cambio por completo con su llegada, ahora el lugar lucía hermoso, lleno de vida, los jardines mostraban el color que alguna vez tuvo en su época de gloria, incluso la camaradería que existía entre sus súbditos había cambiado, ella se había ganado a cada demonio del lugar a su manera, empezando por su madre, una hembra a la que siempre repudio.

Pero entonces, tuvo que crecer, aún recordaba con cierto malestar, cuando ella tuvo su primer sangrado porque estaban entrenando, aquella sangre que indicaba que se había convertido en una hembra fértil, nunca reconocería el término «mujer», casi transforma a la manada de demonios-perros en una jauría de demonios en celos, ninguno de ellos pudo justificar lo sucedido en aquel momento, fue la primera vez que se vio en la necesidad de buscar ayuda en aquellos «humanos», es decir a Kagome, a quién si despreciaba por el origen de su naturaleza y ahora era la mujer de su medio-hermano, entender los cambios físicos que se daban en una hembra humana fue una sorpresa no solo para él sino para los demonios machos que co-existían en su alrededor, mientras una hembra demonio era fértil una vez cada luna (un poco más allá de un año), Rin era fértil una vez al mes en tiempo de humanos. Eso fue una completa tortura para los demonios en especial para él, quién por precaución cambio los aposentos suyos y los de ella del ala este al oeste, el cambio era necesario para su protección, y en parte la de él.

La peor parte era aquellos días que Rin era ajena por completo al aroma dulzón que despedía su cuerpo, Sesshomaru que nunca había sido afectado por las fechas de apareamiento de su especie, porque él tenía otros intereses cómo fortalecer su espada y convertirse en un demonio más fuerte que su padre empezó a tener problemas con esos días, expreso se alejaba de ella, no sin asegurarse de que ella quede en buenas manos, Jaken se había terminado en convertir en su protector, a él parecía no afectarle aquellos días por ser un demonio de otra especie, pero sobre todo porque Jaken con el tiempo había perdido el olfato, y su nana, aquella hembra demonio-perro que a pesar de ser una anciana había revivido la maternidad perdida con la pequeña niña, y aunque no había necesidad de protegerla porque Rin era capaz de matar a demonios por el entrenamiento que ella había recibido de parte de su amo y de los demonios de lugar, sin embargo Sesshomaru nunca se fiaría de un demonio en celo, aquella hembra aunque anciana era una excelente oponente, sin duda le haría pasar un mal rato a todo aquel que tenga la osadía de acercarse a la niña, ahora una hembra en edad adulta, era un choque para el demonio reconocer esos cambios, y lo que provocaba sobre todo en él.

Ahora estaba ahí, velando por sus sueños como siempre lo hacía sin que ella se entere de aquella acción de su parte, hace algún tiempo había dejado de verle como una niña, sin embargo siempre susurraba la misma frase antes de salir de aquella habitación:

— ¡Yo no soy cómo mi padre! —afirmó con malestar, cada vez que decía aquella frase para recordar el origen de su naturaleza, y su promesa personal de nunca involucrarse con una humana, aquella promesa parecía tan falsa, pero primero muerto antes que llegar a reconocer lo que su protegida le hacía experimentar . El demonio se sentía patético con esa lucha interna, porque él había ganado batallas sin igual, su fama le precedía, había traído gloria a la su dinastía caída, no tenía prisa por aparearse con alguna hembra y tener crías, aunque la verdad de fondo era que esa idea le gustaba cada vez menos, pero nunca pensó que una «simple hembra humana» le pusiera en tal predicamento, era una completa tentación para él, aunque nunca lo reconocería como tal, entonces decidió que era momento de salir de aquel lugar, se guardó el gruñido que amenazaba salir de su garganta para no despertarla, y nuevamente se molestó consigo mismo, antes de Rin el demonio no tenía ningún tipo de consideración alguna, pero después de Rin ni él mismo se reconocía. Era frustrante darse cuento de eso.

* * *

Ajeno al debate interno del demonio no lejos de aquella habitación, la vieja anciana, la nana de Rin venía con Jaken, quién al ver a su señor salir de la habitación con aquel semblante estoico, pero él tenía la certeza que estaba enojado porque podía ver su aura oscura, no dudó en comentar:

—Creo que Rin ya se durmió —susurró en voz baja, Jaken era uno de los pocos demonios que se había dado cuenta lo que le pasaba a su amo, pero nunca comentaría nada al respecto, había sufrido ya varios maltratos de parte de imponente y mal humorado demonio-perro como para darle pauta que lo masacre de nuevo—, sabía que la mocosa daría problemas—miró a la anciana—, ¿por qué te ríes?—preguntó con interés.

—Es divertido esta situación —confesó la anciana—, he criado a tu amo como si fuera mi propio cachorro, ha tenido que pasar muchas lunas para verlo de este tipo de situación…se parece tanto a su padre —sonrío abiertamente.

—No digas eso —susurró el pequeño demonio con desdén—, si el amo Sesshomaru te escucha es capaz…

—¡Bah! —Soltó un bufido impregnado de burla—, mañana será un día interesante, quiero ver qué dirá nuestro amo ante la propuesta del «Lord del Sur», él desea aparearse con Rin.

Jaken se quedo estático en su lugar, y la anciana no dudó en decir:

— ¿Por qué te sorprendes? —río en voz baja—, no es la primera vez que Rin tiene este tipo de propuestas, además está vez cuenta con la aprobación de nuestra señora —La anciana hablaba de la madre de Sesshomaru, Jaken no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, un extraño escalofrío recorrió por todo su cuerpo, entonces tanto él como la anciana se pusieron serios porque ante ellos estaba su amo, y por primera vez en siglos mostraban una sola expresión en su estoico rostro «enojo».

**«Continuará»…**

* * *

**«N/A ²»** Hi! Si leyeron **«El íncubo»** está historias les va gustar porque es algo similar. Será corta y alterna a mi versión de la manga de Inuyasha **«Con el señor Sesshomaru para siempre»**, apuntó hacer algo impregnado de humor pero tratando de mantenerme en carácter, sin embargo Sesshomaru es un personaje complejo de maneja. Espero que se animen a leer Tks! ^.^

**«N/A ³»** Es posible que este fin de semana publique el EXTRA del El íncubo, porque la tengo avanzada pero no prometo nada. [Adicional] Le dedico esta micro-historia a **«Kyon»**, por su fabuloso fandub que me permitió compartír en mi muro del facebook, Tks! Tienen que escucharlo porque hace la voz de Sesshomaru, y le quedo fabuloso, para quienes somos parte del GE entenderán el comentario ^.^ En fin, gracias por leer y comentar.

Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**


	2. CP2 ¡Soy débil!

**«DDR»** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

**«N/A ¹»** **Advertencia: **La calificación pasa de **K+ **a** M**, se presentan escenas de sutil violencias y/o erotismo explícito, sino se sienten cómodos con este tipo de escenas por favor sáltenselas. Si leen es bajo su propia responsabilidad. Gracias.

* * *

**El dilema de Sesshomaru.**

**CP. N°2: ¡Soy débil!**

Un gruñido de advertencia era el único sonido que salía de la garganta del estoico demonio antes de masacrar a sus futuras víctimas, o en el caso de una batalla para avisar a sus aliados y/o colaboradores que él iba intervenir, y si se cruzaban en su camino que pena por ellos pero se los iba llevar por delante, era lo usual, pero ante las palabras _«Lord del Sur, apareamiento, y Rin»_ que definitivamente nunca pensó en su inmortal existencia o desde que la pequeña niña empezó a viajar con él, escuchar tales palabras juntas. Era irreal.

En este momento, el gruñido era señal de que no solo estaba enojado, porque no tuvo problema en identificar que aquella hembra que repudiaba como madre estuviera detrás de todo esto, el color de sus ojos cambio de color porque ahora estaban ligeramente rojizos, Jaken tembló pero se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial, porque él sabía que su amo y señor quería una explicación al respecto, y el pequeño duende no la tenía, él apenas se había enterado de la noticia, internamente temblaba aterrado, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, para eso la anciana demonesa de la misma especie que el estoico demonio-perro tenía una suave sonrisa en su rostro sin embargo su expresión daba entender lo divertido que le parecía aquella situación.

Sesshomaru finalmente iba hacer la pregunta de frente, ¿de qué demonios estaban hablando?, pero detuvo el inicio de su cuestionamiento cuando se escuchó el crujir de una de las puertas al abrirse, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Rin se había levantado, ¿tal vez había gruñido muy fuerte y la había despertado?, después de todo Rin tenía sus sentidos educados como los de un demonio, el que no tuviera la misma habilidad que uno no significa que ella no pudiera ver, oler, sentir, escuchar, etc., cosas que humanos no podrían hacer al no tener el entrenamiento que ella tenía, el demonio no tuvo problema en percibir lo agotada que ella estaba porque a pesar de su ligero susurro, no emanaba la misma energía de siempre, ella estaba más dormida que despierta.

—¿Te despertamos mi niña? —preguntó la demonesa ignorando por completo la mirada entrecerrada de su amo—, debes descansar Rin —sugirió en un tono maternal, que solo usaba con ella y sonrío—, traje agua fresca, algunas frutas para que comas después y… —No se contuvo cuando en un gestó imprevisto le mostró a la joven un fino atuendo, la demonesa llevaba entre sus manos un hermoso kimono de color vino bordado con flores de cerezos, la seda fina estaba bordados con hilos de oros, era un atuendo digno de una reina. El atuendo había sido seleccionado expreso y en persona por la señora del lugar, es decir Irasue, la madre de Sesshomaru, quién en ese momento se había volteado en completo silencio hacia ellos, y al ver tal prenda la reconoció de inmediato, le parecía una gran osadía de parte de su madre haber elegido justo ese atuendo que él le había obsequiado para su cumpleaños número diez y siete, ¿Rin iba usar un atuendo tan fino para exhibirte ante otro demonio?, era la pregunta que lo asaltó en ese momento, y no pudo evitar gruñir por segunda vez con más fuerza para alertar a todos.

Rin no se había dado cuenta que su amo y señor estaba ahí, entre bostezos comentó sin pensar:

—Mi señor —susurró—, por favor disculpe no me había percatado de su presencia —sonrío con suavidad—, pensaba verle al final del día, después de reponer mis energía —Se justificó ante el demonio pero sin acercarse a él, porque en ese momento se sentía ligeramente avergonzada de usar algo inapropiado en su presencia, lo usual era vestir las yukatas largas y con varias capas, pero con el calor de la época y el cansancio que la abrumaba decidió usar algo ligero, porque tenía la certeza que no vería a su amo hasta el final del día.

La demonesa había aprovechado que Rin se estaba justificando ante el demonio-perro para ingresar a sus aposentos y dejar el fino atuendo en el lugar de preferencia cerca de su amplio futón, y el temeroso de Jaken se apresuraba en dejar los alimentos, después pasaría a la siguiente habitación que era exclusivo para los atuendos de la joven y que compartía con el demonio-perro para tomar el resto de las prendas que faltaban para el atuendo, y usarlos después cuando le toque ayudarla a vestir.

Sesshomaru contempló en completo silencio lo que hacían sus sirvientes, quería de un solo zarpazo borrar la sonrisa de la cara de la anciana demonesa pero sabía la aflicción que le causaría a la joven, quién prácticamente luchaba por mantener la postura erguida y estar despierta, pero se notaba que el sueño ganaba aquella batalla, y lo podía entender, Rin siempre estaba al límite en las misiones de reconocimiento, ella había sido entrenada para no dormir por días si la situación lo requería, pero una vez en palacio luego de comer algo ligero, lo primero era dormir para recuperar las energías pedidas. El demonio-perro no supo en qué momento acortó las distancias con ella, pero en milésimas de segundos había pasado su mano izquierda por su cintura para evitar que cayera al piso, porque ella se había quedado dormida de pie por el cansancio que experimentaba.

No era la primera vez que algo así pasada, y no por eso dejaba de ser una escena inusual que llamaba la atención a los demonios que co-existían alrededor de ellos, al inicio cuando la niña lo buscaba para jugar, por supuesto Sesshomaru no se prestaba para cosas tan infantiles y menos cosas de humanos, la niña se metía en sus reuniones, era interesante ver como luchaba por mantener sus ojitos abierto pero antes tales palabras desconocidas y tan aburridas, porque en aquella época no habían cachorros para jugar ya que todos eran demonios adultos, al final ella terminaba durmiéndose cerca por no decir encima del estoico demonio por el aburrimiento experimentado, ahora la situación era algo diferente, ella bajaba la guardia ante su señor, siempre y cuando este extremadamente cansada, como experimentaba en aquel momento.

—¿Se quedó dormida? —cuestionó la anciana—, debe estar muy cansada —Hizo el intento de extender sus manos para atraerla hacia ella, pero una sola mirada del demonio-perro y se quedó estática en su lugar—. ¡Entiendo!

—Se hace tardé —susurró Jaken con temor—, la señora Iras… —El pequeño duende tuvo que guardarse el comentario ante los colmillos que mostraba su amo, la anciana decidió intervenir y comentó con un tono levemente divertido:

—¡Tienes razón! —exclamó en voz baja—, tenemos que preparar todo para mañana —miró a Sesshomaru—, después de todo mañana será un día importante para Rin —puntualizó con malicia.

—[…] —El silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de parte de Sesshomaru, pero en su mirada había una promesa de una muerte lenta y dolorosa antes aquellas palabras tan provocadoras.

—Etto!...Debemos irnos… —intervino Jaken con su voz chillona, lo último que quería era provocar la furia por completo en el demonio-perro.

Ante ese comentario la anciana se apresuró a salir, después de todo tenían mucho trabajo que hacer, pero no dudo de meter su ponzoña al decir:

—El Lord del Sur está interesado en Rin —No miró al demonio sino que siguió su andar—, ¡cómo pareja no cómo concubina! —Sabía que al tener a Rin en sus brazos se iba a contener de ahorcarla, porque ella conocía a la perfección los estragos que estaba causando sus comentarios en él—, no veo el momento que Rin tenga sus propios cachorros, serán muy lindos —afirmó con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Calla! —ordenó Jaken en un tono áspero—, sigue tu camino —Jaken no necesitaba mirar a su amo para sentir su aura negra. No entendía como aquella anciana osaba provocarlo de esa manera, y tampoco sabía si el comentario era cierto o no, después de todo aquel demonio-perro dueño de las tierras del sur era un poco mayor que su amo, había tenido varias concubinas entre ellas amantes que eran hembras de reconocidas familias de demonios de su propia especie y una vasta descendencia, pero nunca había marcado a una hembra como su pareja, fue una completa sorpresa saber de aquellos planes. ¿Por qué estaba interesado en Rin?, Jaken estaba completamente perplejo, a su criterio era una provocación directa a su amo, después de todo en el «Consejo de Demonios», Sesshomaru lideraba la misma y está clase de confrontación era usual en aquella manada dispersa, con eso y más de un pensamiento al respecto Jaken prácticamente sacó a la anciana del lugar.

* * *

¿Qué tiempo había pasado de aquel encuentro con sus sirvientes?, no importaba, Sesshomaru había acostado a la joven con tal delicadeza que solo tenía con ella en su amplio futón, él quería una explicación al respecto, por otro lado Rin estaba teniendo serios problemas para dormir profundamente, sus sentidos de forma inconsciente le alertaban del peligro, algo no estaba bien, a pesar del estupor en la que estaba no tenía problema en sentir el aura oscura de su señor, un aura tan poderosa que era intimidante.

Ella no sabía la razón de su enojo, porque en su última misión, si bien habían fracasado en la negociaciones con aquellos humanos de una de las aldeas que estaban entre las frontera de aquellas tierras con la de los «Ettin», una raza de malvados y malolientes gigante de dos cabezas, eran muy similares a los ogros que habían venido de otras tierras, el conflicto con ellos era fuerte, porque su fuerza radicaba en su corpulento y deformado cuerpo, sin contar con las enormes armas que poseían, ellos eran capaz de devorar de un solo bocado a humanos y demonios menores, sin duda más de un problema estaban causando en esas tierras, Rin sabía que tenía que informar al respecto, pero también sabía que los demonios que fueron parte de esa misión no hablarían con Sesshomaru, porque esa parte le correspondía a ella, ya que estaban dentro de las labores que desempañaba al tener a cargo la parte de negociación con los humanos, además las peor noticias siempre las daba ella, los demonios sabían que Sesshomaru a ella no les daría aquel letal zarpazo que sería capaz de darle a ellos.

Finalmente con cuidado abrió los ojos, no tenía caso evitar lo inevitable, su amo estaba enojado, y sabía que aquel enojo era hacia ella, disimuló lo que más pudo tener al demonio a una distancia tan corta, eran momentos así que no sabía cómo tratar al estoico-demonio que rara vez mostraba una expresión de enojo hacia ella, eso era tan extraño, porque él casi nunca se enojaba con ella.

—¿La razón de su enojo, mi señor? —preguntó en un tono lo más neutral que pudo. Tembló ante aquella mirada tan intensa y más al notar los colmillos del demonio salir de su boca—, ¿Qué hic…—Aquella pregunta hecha en un leve susurro quedó en el aire, porque Rin se quedó estática cuando Sesshomaru cortó las distancia entre ellos porque podía sentir aquel aliento iracundo sobre sus labios.

Sesshomaru quería una explicación sobre esa propuesta del Lord del Sur, el problema era que el orgulloso demonio no sabía cómo hacer aquella pregunta sin dejar notar los celos que causaba en él, estaba al límite, esas emociones eran tan contradictorias para él, y ver que Rin mostraba por primera vez temor por él, le causó un efecto adverso porque se enojo más. No se pudo controlar más y sin tino alguno mordió los labios carnosos de la sorprendida joven, sus colmillos perforaron sus labios virginales y la sangre se deslizo de ellos, Rin sintió el dolor de ser mordida de esa forma, pero sus quejidos de dolor fueron ahogados en la boca del demonio cuando él profundizo el beso, responder con la misma intensidad no le fue posible, ella nunca antes había besado y menos de esa forma, la lengua invasora hacía lo que quería en su boca, ella estaba consciente de lo que trasmitía en ese beso robado, porque aparte del dolor, las iras, el deseo, ella lo sentía, y lo último sentirse deseada por el demonio fue una verdadera sorpresa.

Su mente se desconectó de su cuerpo al ser obligada a responder con la misma intensidad aquel beso ensangrentado, porque era consciente del sabor de su sangre y lo letal que eran los colmillos del demonio, Sesshomaru perdió la consciencia sobre lo que estaba haciendo porque una de sus garras desgarraron sin proponérselo su muslo izquierdo, tenía fácil acceso a sus piernas por la corta prenda que vestía, pero entonces aquel aroma dulzón se hizo presente en el cuerpo de la joven y lo hizo reaccionar, ella estaba en celo y había sido estimulada ante ese intempestivo beso.

Eso no debía pasar porque con ese aroma Sesshomaru no podía controlarse, en un impulso con sus garras apretó sus brazos y se separó de ella de una forma tan abrupta que la lastimó, porque la parte superior de sus brazos quedaron marcados.

—¡Esto no va pasar! —gruño con enojo.

Rin estaba tan adolorida como perpleja por la forma cómo su amo terminó aquel beso,_ «su primer beso»_, sus labios destilaban sangre, había sido lastimada, pero su mente parecía no darse cuenta de eso porque ella se perdió por completo con aquella acción de su amo.

—Lo siento —susurró en voz baja por inercia para sorpresa del demonio-perro, que empezaba a respirar con dificultad, no podía creer lo que había hecho y menos entendía por qué ella se disculpaba—, entiendo…solo necesito unas horas para descansar y prometo dejar el palacio— ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?, era la pregunta que tenía el demonio—, es por...

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —cuestionó el demonio. No entendía de qué ella estaba hablando.

—En tres días empieza la temporada de apareamiento—contestó ella con rapidez en medio de su nerviosismo—, estoy consciente que no es indiferente a mi presencia, después de todo soy una hem…—Inmediatamente corrigió su comentario— , perdón...después de todo soy una mujer y usted… —El gruñido que salió de la garganta del demonio la hizo callarse.

—¿Me comparas con los otros machos? —gruño—, ¿crees qué no me puedo controlar?

—¡No!—exclamó con rapidez—, pero entiendo… —Rin se estaba enredando con sus propias palabras—, perdón...nunca quise compararlo con…me está lastimando—susurró finalmente al sentir la fuerza que él ejercía sobre sus brazos, ante ese comentario el demonio la soltó—, no se preocupe mi señor…yo dejaré palacio para no ser una distracción cuando usted…no causaré molestia a su futura pareja, por eso he aceptado la propuesta de… —Esta vez se detuvo por completo, porque el demonio se le vino encima, y le preguntó con enojo:

—¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! —cuestionó—, ¿pareja?

Rin hizo el comentario, porque durante sus prácticas de «el shakuhachi» una flauta japonesa rústica que era usado por monjes de la época, Irasue, madre del demonio-perro le gustaba y había traspasado su conocimiento a la joven para que la deleite con su talento, ya que Rin no solo tenía un talento excepcional para cantar sino para aprender a entonar los diferentes instrumentos musicales que habían en el lugar, Irasue le había hecho notar que aquellos sentimientos que la joven profesaba secretamente al demonio nunca serían correspondido, y a pesar de haber negado una y otra vez que ella no veía a su señor de esa forma, Irasue no tuvo problema en hacerle ver que ella era la razón por la que Sesshomaru no tomaba pareja alguna, parecía sentir una especie de obligación hacia con ella, tal vez se sentía comprometido porque la niña había sido la única en acercarse al estoico demonio sin temor alguno, ya aquella devoción y fidelidad de su parte era invaluable para él, pero iba llegar el momento que Sesshomaru debía tomar una pareja y tener descendencia para que aquellas tierras tengan herederos, fue clara en decirle que la nueva señora de esas tierras no iba permitir su presencia en aquel lugar, después de todo muchas demonesas envidiaban de forma abierta su postura como protegida del demonio, y aunque habían intentado acercarse a Sesshomaru, él no mostraban ningún interés por ninguna hembra de su especie, menos de otras especies.

Irasue insistió que al llegar a cierta edad, ella no debía marchitarse en aquel gran palacio, era hora de dejar el palacio y lo mejor era empezar revisar las propuesta de los diferentes pretendientes que solicitaban su mano, después de todo no era ningún secreto que la joven era respaldada por una gran dote, ya que ella se lo había ganado con el trabajo que había prestado, y aunque no tuviera la necesidad de pedir nada, no era ningún secreto que Sesshomaru en cada viaje que hacía, siempre se daba tiempo para adquirir cosas para ella, incluso los regalos que venían de sus aliados Sesshomaru no los aceptaba pero cuando era para ella sí, de ahí la exclusiva habitación que tenía a parte de sus aposentos con finos atuendos, joyas, etc., Irasue tenía un gran aprecio por la joven y había buscado dentro de su dinastía un demonio que sea capaz de darle tal protección a la joven, porque no concebía la idea que ella regrese a vivir en una aldea de humanos, menos ser tomada por uno, pero aquella búsqueda no fue nada fácil porque si bien la joven era deseada, los demonios se detenían al saber quién era su protector, además era dificil buscar a un demonio que no sienta repudio por los humanos y menos por una descendencia mitad humano, mitad demonio.

El gruñido de su amo y señor sacó a Rin de sus pensamientos, ¿cómo iba explicar eso?, no podía meter a madre de su señor entre ellos, finalmente comentó en un tono bajo:

—Si en esta temporada de… —reveló en un tono entre cortado—, si usted elige una pareja, porque hay varias candidatas interesadas en ser su pareja, dudó que mi presencia le sea de su agrado.

—¡Yo no estoy interesado en tomar una pareja! —reveló con enojo y añadió—: ¡¿Por eso aceptaste aparearte con el Lord del Sur?! —cuestionó en un tono mortal que logró que Rin se quedará estática. Ella solo atinó a mover la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo, el demonio se levantó de forma abrupta en ese momento, Rin se alertó y no dudó en preguntar:

—¿Qué va hacer? —cuestionó mientras se pasaba una de sus manos en sus labios, ya el sangrado se había detenido pero la sangre seca tenía que limpiarla, al no tener respuesta se su parte no dudó en levantarse y darle alcance para tomarlo de una de las mangas de su traje—, Señor…¡por favor! —susurró con temor, conocía esa mirada para saber que iba haber una masacre de por medio, después de todo Sesshomaru era el macho alfa de aquel lugar, y estaba en todo su derecho de negarse a ceder alguna de las escazas hembras que habían en su palacio claro que él no haría tal cosa, pero en este caso, era claro la posesión que tenía hacia la joven, él no se iba negar aquella petición, él iba a matar aquel demonio tan solo por tener la osadía de venir a su palacio por ella saltándose todo tipo de protocolo, que si lo hubiera usado se hubiera negado de forma diplomática, aunque la diplomacia de demonio era completamente ácida.

No concebía en su cabeza que todo lo que había hecho por ella, Rin le pague de esa forma, primero mataba al demonio y luego a ella, en ese momento pensaba de esa forma, no había justificativo para explicar lo que estaba sintiendo pero era muy similar a una traición y una que si le dolía al demonio, aunque él nunca lo reconocería en aquel momento.

—Señor… —¿Acaso eso era una súplica?, ¿ella iba suplicar por aquel demonio que ni conocía?, porque tenía la certeza que ellos no se conocía, algo en el demonio-perro se rompió cuando la tomó de los brazos con fuerzas antes de estrellarla contra la pared, si hubiera estado en control nunca la lastimaría de esa forma, pero en ese momento los celos pudieron más en él.

Rin estaba aterrada nunca se espero aquella acción de su parte, Sesshomaru estaba más enojado al sentir aquel aroma impregnado de tanto temor, cuando él sentía ese aroma en sus enemigos en el campo de batalla su sadismo se hacía presente, pero en ella le hizo experimentar otro tipo de emoción, una más primitiva, no tuvo control cuando sus colmillos mordieron en el mismo lugar que lo habían hecho la primera vez, la intensidad del segundo beso fue más fuerte que el primero, pero en este segundo beso fue claro al trasmitir la frustración y el deseo intenso que sentía por ella.

No hubo delicadeza alguna de su parte, y no es que Rin se hubiera negado por voluntad propia, porque lo que ella sentía por él era algo fuerte, pero se había convencido que esos sentimientos nunca serían correspondido, ahora estaba completamente abrumada por todo lo que estaba experimentando, no era así como quería que pasaran las cosas con su señor, sin evitarlo el líquido cristalino y salado invadió sus ojos, ella no le gustaba llorar delante de él, eso era sinónimo de debilidad y ella no se consideraba como tal, pero el demonio con aquellas acciones que ella no entendía la estaba lastimando no solo físicamente sino emocionalmente.

El demonio no era indiferente aquellas reacciones, inmediatamente soltó su agarre para atraerla hacia él, lo hizo por un impulso más no por entender de fondo lo qué estaba mal con ella. Humana o no, Sesshomaru en ese momento tomó una decisión, enterró su cabeza en su cuello, aspiró con fuerza su aroma, un aroma que invadió por completo sus sentidos, sabía que ella empezaba a calmarse por el cesé de su llanto, en ese momento aprovecho para lamer su cuello, era la primera caricia sutil que tenía con ella. La respuesta en ella fue inmediata, aquella caricia, trajo una serie de reacciones en cadena en la joven, y el demonio lo sabía porque aquel aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo se tornaba más embriagante para él, era el mismo aroma dulzón de aquellos días en el mes en que ponía a prueba su resistencia y lograr que en un momento cómo ese que ella reaccionara a sus caricias de esa forma, le llenaba de un orgullo primitivo, el macho que ha logrado estimular a la hembra que le interesa, el placer que empezaba experimentar no se comparaba con ningún otro, ahora parecía entender las palabras de su padre, o de los demonios que co-existían a su alrededor, porque él nunca tuvo la necesidad de hacer tal cosa, cuando tenía hembras dispuestas a satisfacer hasta sus más bajos instintos, pero con Rin era completamente diferente, no era algo carnal, habían emociones fuerte de por medio, que él aún en un momento así no lo reconocería pero sus acciones claramente contradecían sus palabras, porque el límite del demonio se rompió por completo cuando lamió con mayor intensidad su cuello y sin proponérselo tomó a la joven por las caderas para que ella enrosque sus esbeltas, largas y suaves piernas a su alrededor, mientras la levantaba para él tener facilidad de hacer un lado la prenda, y luego de lamer de forma sugestiva parte de su pecho descubierto desgarrar con sus letales colmillo aquella piel tersa que invitaba hacer tomada.

Rin no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, podía carecer de experiencia alguna pero sabía perfectamente que aquellos filosos colmillos que le causaba tanto daño, le estaban inyectando su letal veneno que quemaba por dentro como si fuera fuego puro, del dolor experimentado arqueo la espalda dando un mayor acceso a su pecho semi-desnudo sin proponérselo, ella no podía creer que la esté marcando, y no era una marca cualquiera, la estaba marcando no como una concubina que iba usar y dejar, porque esas marcas se hacía en las muñecas y no perduraban en el tiempo, acá era un marca en el pecho, él la estaba reconociendo como su pareja.

Se quedó completamente sin aire, Sesshomaru por un segundo recobró la razón, ¿qué había hecho?, su veneno era uno de los más letales, si continuaba de esa forma la iba matar, pero era demasiado tarde para detener, ¿qué hacer?, con cuidado la llevó hasta el futón sin soltarla en ningún momento, sin esperarlo sus espadas «Tenseiga y Bakusaiga», que estaban en sus aposentos aparecieron delante de él, aquellas espadas, una que había heredado por su padre, la otra que era parte de él, habían entendido los más profundos deseos del demonio, no dudó en empuñarlas a las espadas al mismo tiempo con su mano derecha mientras la izquierda sostenía a la joven que estaba prácticamente desangrándose en su brazo, las espadas temblaban con fuerza antes de unirse y convertirse en una sola, el demonio no sabía qué estaba pasando pero sin evitarlo perforó con sus colmillos de nuevo su pecho, ahora completamente desnudo, tal era el dolor experimentado que Rin terminó inconsciente, además la pérdida de sangre junto con el veneno hicieron su efecto en ella, pero durante esa segunda mordida, Sesshomaru sin soltar sus espadas que ahora eran una sola podía sentir como sus energías eran drenadas.

No había explicación alguna para lo que estaba sucediendo, sus energías demoniacas estaban siendo drenadas hacia la joven, el tiempo parecía detenerse por un momento, fueron fracciones de segundo cuando él notó sus energía en ella, ¿qué había pasado?, no lo entendía, ella no era un demonio, pero ya no tenía ese aroma a humana, ahora su aroma era la de él, y para su asombró la herida hecha en su pecho parecía cerrarse lentamente, mientras aparecía sobre aquella herida una luna traslúcida. Sesshomaru se sentía ligeramente agotado mientras notaba con fascinación que ella empezaba a cambiar, eran cambios que el ojo humano no los hubiera detectado, su piel se tornó más blanca, sus cejas y pestañas más tupidas, sus labios se vistieron de un color carmín tan intenso, y su corazón ya no latía como siempre sino de forma un poco más pausada.

En el momento que las espadas se separaron, al poco tiempo ella despertó, sus sentidos parecían haberse afinado pero el sabor de la sangre, de su propia sangre le hizo experimentar nauseas y vértigo, ella sentía dolor, había algo que había cambiado en ella pero no sabía qué era, Sesshomaru parecía un poco más calmado, aunque la verdad estaba desconcertado, sin evitarlo extendió una garra hacia su rostro, a pesar de su palidez sentía su calidez, si poder evitarlo acortó la distancia que había entre ellos, nuevamente mordió por tercera vez aquellos labios que había mancillado pero está vez lo hizo con suavidad, Rin se dejo llevar, ella no entendía que estaba pasando o qué había pasado con ella, pero su cuerpo clamaba por ser tomado por el demonio que la había marcado, tal vez su mente era un mar de confusión pero su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar como lo haría una hembra en celo, y lo sabía desde el momento que subió su pierna derecha y se encontró con la falsa estola de su señor, logrando estimularlo sin pensarlo y sacarle un potente gruñido.

Sesshomaru reconoció aquella acción provocadora, con intención o no, ella estaba dispuesta hacer tomada por él, y lo comprobó cuando metió una de sus garras debajo de aquella corta yukata para comprobar la humedad filtrarse por sus pliegues, Rin no pudo evitar gemir ante aquella acción, pero claro aquel gemido no se escuchó porque la lengua invasora del demonio no la dejó, y más cuando él desgarró la escasa prenda que ella tenía, y él solo abrió su yukata, como era de esperarse no tenía prenda alguna debajo de está, Rin no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y menos las sensaciones que estaba experimentado, porque en medio de ese dolor, porque Sesshomaru era tosco en sus caricias, ella experimentó cierto placer que la estaba volviendo loca, y nunca se imagino que las lamidas en su cuello fuera uno de sus tantos puntos débiles que tenía y luego el demonio descubriría. Sesshomaru esperó un efímero momento antes de arremeter contra ella con tal fuerza que podía escuchar el tronar de sus huesos, no era así cómo quería tomarla, pero él nunca había tomado una hembra virgen y menos sabía la delicadeza que debía tener con una, fue a lo bruto, Rin sintió como si una espada filosa la atravesara porque no recordaba haber experimentado tal dolor, a pesar de no ser ignorante en el tema nunca pensó que doliera tanto, nuevamente las lágrimas se hicieron presente en ella, y lo único que atinó hacer por inercia fue morder los labios del demonio al mismo tiempo que enterraba sus uñas en aquella piel que parecía suave pero era áspera, aún así logró que Sesshomaru se diera cuenta lo que le estaba haciendo.

Esta vez Sesshomaru se tomó el tiempo de mirarla con atención, no se movió, porque no le gustaba aquel olor salado de sus lágrimas así que por inercia lamió su rostro, quería borrar todo vestigio de dolor en ella pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que se quedó quieto esperando alguna reacción de su parte que le diera la pauta para continuar, porque él no se iba detener, y en efecto no tuvo mucho que esperar cuando ella parecía más calmada y movió su cabeza en un gesto positivo dándole la libertad para que él continúe, y de alguna cambiar ese dolor que ella estaba experimentando por placer, y en un efímero momento ella se acopló a él y le siguió el ritmo, después de todo con cada arremetida el demonio alternaba sus lamidas entre sus labios y su cuello a tal punto que todo el dolor previo quedó en el pasado porque el placer experimentado era tal que había logrado algo que le fascinaba a los machos de su especie, hacer que la hembra tomada gima y/o gruña fuerte del placer que experimentaba, sus gritos era un gran aliciente para que él continúe, y era la primera vez que el demonio se comprometía y se dedicaba a estimular a la hembra que estaba tomando, era extraño para él poner en primer plano la satisfacción de ella antes que la de él, y verla gritar cuando finalmente culminó, fue música para sus oídos.

Aunque eso estaba muy lejos de acabar aquella noche, Sesshomaru era consciente de su condición, no quería excederse con ella, pero después que él acabara rugiendo con fuerza por el placer que experimentaba la atrajo hacia sí, y dejó que durmiera para que recuperara fuerzas, mientras él velaba por sus sueños.

Le parecía inverosímil lo que había sucedido, pero esta vez no cuestionó sus acciones, porque de aquella decisión no se arrepentía, aunque estaba consciente de las consecuencias que iban a traer sus actos en un futuro no muy distante, sobre todo con la venida de aquel demonio que pensó tomar algo que a él le pertenecía desde el momento que dejó que la niña viaje con él y ahora la había tomando como su hembra para ratificar lo obvio, porque Rin era de él.

**«Continuará»...**

* * *

**«N/A²» **Hi! Lamento la demora en publicar el 2do. Capítulo este corto, pero tengo el tiempo comprometido entre la parte laboral y las iniciativas del **Forum|DZ del GE.** Sorry! ¿Qué tal me quedo?, traté de no salirme de carácter pero Sesshomaru es un personaje difícil de manejar, espero publicar la parte final antes que terminé la semana ^.^ , y como comenté en mi facebook va hacer un final cerrado, porque amo está pareja pero no crean que la tendrán fácil, van haber consecuencias.

Adicional, estoy tratando de re-editar mis historias en categoría M porque la reglas son claras en FanFiction leve lenguaje soez y escenas para adultos sugestivos (pensé que eso era en la categoría T) o.O Estoy algo confundida con la categoría M y MA, tuve que pasar una historia a mi blog por ese asunto, ¿quién me explica en qué radica en sí la diferencia?, porque he leído y no solo en este fandom escenas tan detallas a nivel sexual que me confunden. (Yo las he usado pero me han llamado la atención por eso, y ahora que estoy reeditando mis historias apunto a cambiar esas escenas) Si alguien me aclara la diferencia les agradeceré mucho.

Bueno, espero que se animen a leer el capítulo final de esta mini historia, porque no me voy a ir a los extremos ni nada de eso, y apunto hacer un capítulo un poco más extenso que este, con una que otra escena similar a este capítulo ;), además no piensen que Rin se convirtió en vampiro o algo raro, ella sigue siendo humana, pero las espadas hicieron algo ^.^ lo reveló en el último capítulo. Tks!.

En fin, gracias por leer y por su comentarios. **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**

**Nota Final: **Sorry! Por la cacografía pero siempre se me pasa algo por alto a la hora de edita. Tks!


	3. CP3 Consecuencias

**«DDR»** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

**«N/A ¹»** Hi! Gracias por haber seguido está mini-historia hasta aquí ^.^ les dejo el CP. Final. Enjoy it!

(Adicional) Les invito leer de nuevo el corto porque traté de corregir la leve cacografía que tenía. Tks!

* * *

**El dilema de Sesshomaru.**

**CP. N°3: Consecuencias. **

—¿Está seguro de esto, mi señor? —cuestionó un demonio-perro de un cargo menor que servía al «Lord del Sur».

—¿Te atreves a cuestionar mis órdenes? —preguntó el demonio sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—No mi señor —puntualizó el demonio menor mientras se retiraba de la presencia de su señor, quién se limitó a mirarle con atención, sabía de antemano la razón de su pregunta, aquella manada estaba a menos de un día de camino a las tierras de Sesshomaru tenían la mismas preguntas, ¿por qué una humana?, si había una rivalidad de por medio entre ambos demonios, no entendían la razón para que su señor tomé a la joven humana como su pareja, era algo inverosímil.

El Lord del Sur no era indiferente a ese desconcierto de parte de sus demonios, después de todo cuando anunció la decisión que había tomado ante la propuesta de «Irasue», corrección ante la propuesta que él le hizo a la demonesa, madre de Sesshomaru, al conocer que ella buscaba un demonio que esté dispuesto a tomarla como pareja y tener descendencia con ella, no dudó en hacer su propuesta, después de todo había notado el inusual trato que tenía Sesshomaru hacia la joven humana, cuando escuchó por primera vez sobre la protegida del demonio no lo podía creer, Sesshomaru con una niña humana, ¿era eso posible?, pero entonces los rumores se hicieron más fuerte incluso sus propias hijas no dejaban de hablar de aquella joven, que de humana tenía solo el nombre por así decirlo porque era tan letal como el mismo demonio en persona, una humana educada como un demonio, sin duda era todo una novedad y más saber la fidelidad de los demonios que co-existían alrededor de ellos, aliados, enemigos, no era ningún secreto el extremado cuidado que Sesshomaru tenía con la joven, a tal punto de creer que Sesshomaru se había vuelto un demonio débil y complaciente, nada más alejado de la verdad.

Enfrentarla era muerte segura, sobre todo cuando tenían la osadía de desacreditar a Sesshomaru delante de ella, una vez un joven demonio de una reconocida dinastía cometió el desatino de decirle:

—Así que tú eres la humana —cuestionó en un tono mordaz—, se dice que eres una más de las concubinas de Sessho…

—¿Cuántas veces has muerto? —Era la pregunta que Rin hacía siempre antes de sacar sus espadas dobles, en ese momento filosas dagas impregnadas de veneno puro, un obsequio de su amo y señor en su cumpleaños número catorce y que ella había aprendido a manejar luego de un arduo entrenamiento. Los demonios que estaban con ella mostraban una leve sonrisa, momentos así era un completo deleite para ellos, porque Rin no esperaba una respuesta antes de lanzar el ataque y siempre eran cortes limpios, directos y precisos, era el único momento que su expresión cambiaba de una dulce joven a una tan letal asesina, porque esa promesa de muerte se llevaba a cabo, por supuesto que también había aprendido por medio de un corte en sus brazos a invocar a «Colmillo Sagrado», una técnica que accidentalmente descubrió al matar por error a uno de sus demonios aliados.

Revivir al demonio muerto, luego de ver su expresión de horror era tan desconcertante, porque siempre Sesshomaru se hacía presente, después de todo permitirle invocar su espada no era algo que debía ignorar, y aunque nunca preguntaba qué había pasado porque sabía que la joven no mataba a no ser que tuviera una fuerte razón de por medio, la segunda advertencia era lo más inusual, sus palabras eran las misma:

—Si te mató por segunda vez —reveló sin expresión alguna en su rostro, en momentos así era como ver una versión femenina de Sesshomaru porque incluso hasta su timbre de voz cambiaba—, no podrás volver a la vida —La advertencia la hacía con sus dagas dobles transformadas en espadas y con colmillo sagrado en su mano derecha, era impresionante como ella podía lidiar con las tres espadas al mismo tiempo, y siempre terminaba con la cabeza de su víctima entre sus espadas—. ¿Qué decías?

La promesa de muerte y una muy dolorosa estaba en sus hermosos ojos dorados, cada vez que cometía una asesinato parecía volverte de una tonalidad oscura, las víctimas se retractaban, algunas en el caso de demonesas que habían osado provocarlas se desmayaban, pero ante tales situaciones Sesshomaru nunca la cuestionaba, solo se limitaba a lamer su brazo ensangrentado, era la única parte que no le gustaba cuando invocaba su espada.

Lord del Sur en aquella ocasión estaba con demonios del Consejo, y se quedó perplejo ante aquella acción, porque era ver a una humana transformarse en demonio ante sus ojos, era fascinante, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era ver en Sesshomaru expresiones que eran imperceptible al ojo humano, pero él que lo había conocido de cachorro notó el interés que tenía hacia ella, y sabía que por su soberbia nunca la tomaría como compañera, después de todo su repudio hacia los humanos no era ningún secreto, entonces no se explicaban cómo tenía una protegida humana.

Aquel Lord ahora tenía una gran oportunidad entre sus garras y no la pensaba dejarla pasar, sabía que ella era su punto débil, tan solo por tener la satisfacción de quitársela iba acceder a marcarla como su pareja, poco le importaba si ella sería capaz de sobre-vivir a su letal veneno, pero si llegaba hacerlo, no le importaba estar con ella, después de todo era humana, iba envejecer y morir, en un cerrar de ojos para él que era inmortal el tiempo no era nada, y en caso de tener descendencia, tampoco le importaba porque podía enviar aquellas crías con sus demonios para que formen parte de su ejército, al ser medio-demonios no dudaba que terminen muertos.

Con una leve sonrisa completamente siniestra en su estoico rostro, el demonio continuaba su camino, dejaría la último tramo del viaje para volar, pero la idea de hacer que Sesshomaru se retuerza de las iras producto de lo que él iba hacer, le llenaba de una mal sana alegría, y aprovecharía que empezaba la época de apareamiento para tomar a la joven en su propio palacio, sin duda iba hacer que las iras del demonio se desborde.

* * *

Ajeno por completo a los planes del Lord del Sur y de su llegada, Sesshomaru mentalmente quería estrellar su cabeza contra la pared, le parecía inverosímil haberla lastimado de esa forma, interiormente maldecía haber sido un completo bruto con ella, sabía que podía perder el control pero nunca se imaginó que sería de esa manera, y eso que no se había transformado sino la hubiera matado.

Evitando que los gemidos producto de su frustración que sentían salieran de su garganta, con delicadeza hizo aún lado a Rin, no podía creer que casi devora por completo sus labios, así que sin pensarlo pasó su lengua sobre los mismos para limpiar el rastro de sangre que había en ellos, el sentir su aliento sobre sus fríos labios le hizo experimentar sensaciones desconocidas para el demonio, porque nunca antes él había tenido la necesitad de hacer algo así, menos besar a una hembra de la forma como lo hizo. Así que sin prisa alguna lamió aquellas partes que había desgarrado de la piel tersa, se detuvo en su pecho para ver con fascinación aquella marca que había hecho en ella, podía sentir su aroma en ella, no dudó en lamerla con suavidad y a pesar del letargo en el que ella estaba un leve quejido salió de su garganta, después de todo su cuerpo no era indiferente aquella intempestiva caricia, y más cuando el demonio se atrevió a masajear con suavidad uno de sus senos, escuchar aquellos leves gemidos era música para sus oídos, pero se dedicó hacer lo que inicialmente se había propuesto, de alguna forma resarcir lo que había hecho en el frágil cuerpo de la joven, algo un poco dificil tomando en consideración cómo se encontraba.

Trató de poner su mente en blanco cuando llegó a la parte posterior de uno de sus muslos, aquel muslo que no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había enterrado sus letales garras, se quedó estático para ver aquella parte de su anatomía que había lastimado y sin pensarlo, porque en ese momento ni él mismo podía justificar la necesidad que tenía por curar la piel lastimada, empezó a dar suaves lamidas, pero nunca se esperó que Rin estrujará las sábanas debajo de ella, y fue una sorpresa cuando un aroma se filtró en sus sentidos, le parecía increíble que la haya estimulado de esa forma, peligrosamente se acercaba aquella zona que destilaba aquel aroma que lo volvía completamente loco, no supo en qué momento se atrevió a meter su lengua en ella, pero la reacción que tuvo en Rin fue inmediata cuando se contorsionó del placer que experimenta y dejó escapar un sonoro gemido, el demonio había descubierto una nueva zona de placer en la hembra que había tomado y marcado, estaba fascinado con aquel descubrimiento porque una emoción primitiva se hizo presente en él, Rin por su lado despertaba completamente desconcertada, con el aliento entre cortado del placer que experimentaba por aquella lengua invasora, no había palabras para describir todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

Sesshomaru tomó sus gemidos como un aliciente para continuar con lo que le estaba haciendo, podía oler su excitación y lo empapada que estaba producto de ello, no dejo que llegué al clímax porque él tenía ganas de ella, tan solo esperó en el momento que creyó que ella iba llegar para de forma violencia introducirte en ella, sus instinto lo hizo hacer aquella acción y ahogó con su garganta aquel gemido sonoro que ella soltó ante esa acción, Rin no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo y menos que está segunda vez el dolor que había fue completamente opacado por el placer que experimentaba, su amo, señor y ahora su pareja le estaba haciendo experimentar tal placer que no había momento para pensar en nada.

Los cuerpos entre lazados se movían al mismo ritmo como si estuvieran perfectamente sincronizados, Rin terminó por milésimas de segundos antes, ahora ella estaba completamente sudada, cansada, satisfecha, y en el momento Sesshomaru gruñía con fuerza sobre ella, está vez acabó exhausto, por primera vez desde que la poseyó el aliento entre cortado se hizo presente en el demonio que ahora respiraba por la boca, mientras sus cabellos blancos caían sobre los de Rin perdiéndose en aquella cascada alborotada que eran sus cabellos negros, y que estaban completamente desparramados sobre la cama, se tomó su tiempo en salir de ella, no sin perder en ningún momento el contacto que hacían sus ojos, las palabras estaban demás entre ellos, lamió sus labios con suavidad antes de salir de ella, y continuar con pequeños besos, ambos estaban agotados por lo que habían hecho, ninguno de los dos supo en qué momento se quedaron dormidos, esta vez el demonio se entregó al sueño reparador porque lo necesitaba.

* * *

—¿Qué hizo? —Era la pregunta que la madre de Sesshomaru se hacía al llegar aquella parte del palacio, ella estaba centrada en arreglar los aposentos para la llegada de sus invitados, cuando la presencia de la nana de Rin la alertó y al ver esa sonrisa que tanto detestaba en ella, porque era sinónimo de saber algo que ella no sabía, solía ponerle de mal humor, y no tuvo que esperar mucho para que llegará a ella aquel olor de un demonio en celo, y no cualquier demonio era la de su hijo.

Nunca le había importado con quién se apareé, sabía de las necesidades de los machos de su especie, pero había una gran diferencia cuando ese aroma se mezcló con sangre, y no cualquier sangre, era la sangre de una virgen. No lo podía creer, cómo le iba explicar a Lord del Sur que aquello que había sido ofrecido había sido arrebatado por su hijo, Sesshomaru había comprometido su palabra, y ella sabía las consecuencias al respecto, finalmente superada la sorpresa de saber lo que había hecho su hijo comentó en un tono mortal:

—Ve por Sesshomaru —ordenó en un tono imperativo—, tiene que venir y dar la cara al Lord del Sur.

La nana de Rin miró a su señora y sonrío de forma conciliadora, y solo se atrevió a decir en voz baja:

—Me temó que hacer eso causaría mi muerte, mi señora.

Un potente gruñido fue la única respuesta de aquella demonesa, la anciana tenía toda la razón decidió que era mejor calmarse, aunque le parecía increíble la osadía de su hijo, no era ningún secreto para ella que Sesshomaru sentía emociones fuerte por la joven, pero también tenía la certeza que su orgulloso y soberbio hijo nunca la tomaría como pareja, sencillamente porque repudiaba a los humanos, o al menos eso creía, aunque ella tenía una gran estima para la joven que a la larga había criado como hija, y con quién tenía una mejor relación comparado con la que tenía con su propio hijo, sabía las consecuencias que iba traer dentro de su especie, no dudaba que las demonesas que aspiraban hacer la señora de aquellas tierras intenten hacer algo al respecto, ni hablar del Consejo de Demonios, pero eso quedaba de lado, lo que la tenía tensa era saber qué iba hacer el Lord del Sur al respecto, sin duda él no iba aceptar tal desaire de su parte.

* * *

Pocas horas después, y ajeno por completo a lo que pasaba en palacio, Jaken se disponía a darle de comer al dragón de dos cabezas «Ah-Un» cuando un potente gruñido lo hizo sobresaltarse, ante él se hizo presente el Lord del Sur con su manada.

—Pequeño demonio —comentó en un tono bajo—, ¿dónde está tu amo?

—¿Lord del Sur? —preguntó con una expresión neutral—, mi señora lo espera.

El demonio iba decir algo, pero no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo porque Irasue se hizo presente para decir:

—Sea bienvenido a estas tierras... —Luego del saludo propio de aquel protocolo, la demonesa no perdió tiempo en comentar lo sucedido, ante aquellas palabras el demonio-perro reaccionó tal y como ella lo había previsto, luego de un fuerte gruñido, él no dudó en decir:

—¡SESSHOMARU! —gruño con fuerza y dijo—: ¡MALDITO DEMONIO TE RETO!

Todos los demonios presente conocidos y no, se pusieron en alerta ante la imponente transformación del Lord del Sur y sus potentes gruñidos, claramente estaba retando al señor de esas tierra, era lo usual cuando la palabra dada no era cumplida.

* * *

Sesshomaru por su lado no necesitó escuchar la amenaza dos veces, él se había despertado en el momento que sintió el aura demoniaca de sus invitados no deseados, con sigilo y delicadeza tomó a Rin en sus brazos no sin antes gruñir con fuerza, él aceptaba el reto, al notar que Rin despertaba no dudó en enterrar una de sus garras en su cuello, controló el veneno que le inyectó para dejarla completamente inconsciente porque sabía del peligro que ella corría con aquellos demonios, después de todo aún él no había sido marcado por ella, porque no era luna llena, y no era temporada de apareamiento a pesar que faltaba muy poco para que empiece aquella temporada. Sabía que el haber faltado a su palabra, aquel demonio estaba en derecho de desafiarlo cómo lo hizo y si ganaba algo que Sesshomaru no se lo iba permitir podía tomar a su hembra, y disponer de ella como él quisiera.

—¡SESSHO… —El grito nunca llego porque Sesshomaru, ahora un demonio-perro transformado por completo se hizo presente mostrando sus letales colmillos, empezó una lucha feroz entre ambos machos. No había tiempo para explicaciones, ellos no perdían tiempo en eso, la experiencia del Lord del Sur jugó a su favor porque logró hacer retroceder a Sesshomaru, pero los demonios que estaban cerca de la intensa batalla entre los machos alfas, y conocían a Sesshomaru habían aprendido a no subestimarlo, él ya no era aquel demonio que actuaba por impulso y se lanzaba a matar a sus futuras víctimas sin piedad alguno, porque en más de una ocasión salió herido, no de manera mortal pero si le habían hecho pasar un mal rato, con el tiempo sus tácticas habían cambiado dejaba que su oponente ataque, la mayoría tenía la pésima costumbre de subestimarlo y él usaba eso a su favor.

Ahora tenía encima al enfurecido demonio, a punto de morder su cuello, Lord del Sur daba por asentado su victoria cuando de un solo zarpazo Sesshomaru se lo quitó de encima, había logrado detectar su punto débil, parecía que la pata izquierda no la afirmaba con fuerza, no dudó en atacar de ese lado, los gruñidos eran lo único que impregnaban en el lugar.

Sesshomaru había logrado invertir la situación, iba a dar el golpe final pero Irasue soltó un potente gruñido en señal de advertencia, matar aquel demonio iba acarrear una guerra entre ambas tierras, Sesshomaru con sus ojos enrojecidos esperó con impaciencia alguna respuesta de su parte, pero el demonio del sur estaba muy lejos de rendirse, después de todo rendirse no era algo de ellos y un noble como era aquel demonio prefería mil veces morir, y así lo entendió Sesshomaru cuando mordió su cuello sin piedad alguna matándole en el acto, los demonios que habían venido con él se quedaron perplejos, sabían que luego de esa muerte seguía las de ellos, la guerra era inminente, Sesshomaru no dudaba de sus acciones, iba a continuar con la masacré pero un grito lo hizo detenerse, era Rin que no sabía cómo se había despertado de aquel letargo en que la sometió.

—Mi señor —susurró, Rin trataba de no mostrar su temor, ni menos la incomodidad que experimentaba, todos se quedarón sin palabras incluso la madre de Sesshomaru se quedó perpleja al verla ahí—, ha sido mi falta, ¡por favor!

Sesshomaru gruñó porque aquella petición no la hacía su protegida, sino que la hacía la hembra que había tomado para sí, y a la larga la responsable de aquel suceso, lo que no entendía era cómo había despertado, su veneno si bien era una dosis mínima, la iba mantener dormida por un buen rato, al menos eso creía él.

Los demonios observaron con atención a la nueva señora de aquellas tierras, el aroma de Sesshomaru estaba en ella, uno de los que venía con el Lord del Sur, quién estaba inerte en el piso comentó en un tono bajo mientras hacía una formal reverencia hacia ella:

—¡Piedad! —suplicó—, hemos reconocido que nuestro señor ha perdido. Reconocemos que usted es la señora de estás tierras.

Rin miró al demonio y luego regresó su miraba hacia Sesshomaru, quién no necesitaba de palabras para saber su requerimiento, no dudó en blandir su espada al ver a los seres del infierno venir por aquel demonio, Colmillo Sagrado brilló con intensidad y el desconcertado demonio regresó a la vida. No necesitaba de advertencias, se guardó los gruñidos de impotencia por la humillación experimentada, pero no dudó en decir entre dientes:

—¡He perdido! —miró al demonio con odio puro, y suavizó sus expresiones ante la hembra tomada por él—, reconozco a la señora de estas tierras…pero —miró a Sesshomaru con una expresión provocativa—, no dudaré en tomarla si algo te pasa…Sesshomaru —reveló con desdén, y con una promesa de que debía cuidarse.

El potente gruñido que dio Sesshomaru mientras se acercaba y pasaba su garra en un gestó posesivo hacia Rin para atraerla hacia sí, fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Eso no iba pasar, y si el demonio o cualquiera demonio o humano se atreviera a desafiarlo para quitarle a su hembra, la muerte era la lo único seguro, Sesshomaru no iba permitir que nadie toque lo que era de él, y Rin era de él.

* * *

Después de aquella batalla, el palacio se vistió de gala, los demonios que co-existían a su alrededor celebraron durante sietes días, aquella unión y Sesshomaru presentó a Rin como su pareja, logrando completar el ritual que ella lo marque a él durante la luna llena, por supuesto al no tener colmillos él le ayudo con sus garras, la noticia se extendió por esa región, quienes conocían a la joven celebraron, las demonesas de varias dinastías tomaron de malas manera aquella unión, pero Sesshomaru se mantuvo firme en ratificar su decisión, y eso fue una sorpresa para todos, incluso para el Consejo de Demonios, que terminó aceptando a la inusual pareja.

Hasta en aquel pueblo que residía Inuyasha con su esposa, y sus amigos, enterarse de aquella noticia fue todo una sorpresa, Inuyasha hubiera ido aquel palacio tan solo para comprobar la veracidad del rumor, pero estaba muy ocupado cazando a un nuevo demonio que como aquel medio-demonio Nakaru le estaban causando serios problemas, por supuesto eso no significaba que abiertamente no se burlarla de su medio-hermano al decir que tendría una descendencia mitad humana, mitad demonio, al tener tales palabras de desprecio, Kagome no dudó en darle tantos abajos por su desatino, porque a pesar de todo y la distancia que habían entre Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, Kagome tenía mucha estima a Rin, en algún momento hasta consideró a la pequeña niña como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo.

Esperaba darse el tiempo de irla a visitar, aunque con tantas cosas que hacer en el pueblo era poco probable que lo hiciera, además dudaba que Sesshomaru permita verla, había escuchado que Sesshomaru por naturaleza era posesivo con la joven pero desde que la convirtió en su pareja se había vuelto extremado posesivo con ella, después de todo sus enemigos tenían la idea errada que él se había vuelto un demonio débil por estar con una «humana», nada más ajeno a la verdad.

* * *

Varias lunas después, una lucha sin fin se daba entre las fronteras de las tierras del Norte y del Sur, los demonios dragones habían declarado abiertamente la guerra a los demonios-perro, era una lucha desigual pero obligó a Sesshomaru avanzar con su ejército hacia esas tierras, realmente no quería ausentarse en ese momento de palacio porque luego de tres lunas (cerca de casi cuatro años en tiempo de humanos), él había preñado a Rin, aunque tenía algo de temor en hacerlo pero no pudo contenerse al coincidir la luna llena justo con el inicio de temporada de apareamiento de su especie, aunque esas temporadas habían perdido sentido para él, al entender que podía estimular a Rin fuera de temporada y fue una verdadera sorpresa verla a ella tomar la iniciativa, está vez coincidía con sus días que ella era fértil, así le era dificil contenerse, y a pesar no tener respuesta alguna a lo que había sucedido la primera noche que se había unido a ella y lo sucedido con sus espadas, no esperó más tiempo, después de todo él había dejado claro que no le importaba el tipo de descendencia que tendría con ella, esperaba en ese tiempo ganar tiempo e investigar lo que paso aquella noche pero no encontró respuesta alguna. Era tan extraño.

—¡Mi señor! —Se escuchó en todo el lugar la voz del pequeño duende que venía en el dragón de dos cabezas—, ¡Rin entró en labor! —gritó sin descender, Jaken era uno de los escasos demonios que la llamaba por su nombre.

Ante tales palabras los demonios que eran aliado de Sesshomaru se quedaron sin palabras, el demonio que se había mantenido en control no necesito otro tipo de estimulo para arremeter con su espada «Colmillo Explosivo», contra aquel dragón que no se esperó esa clase de ataque, sus aliados entendieron que el demonio no iba parar hasta matarlo, después de todo era importante para un demonio-perro que saber sobre el nacimiento de sus futuras crías, muchos de ellos se alineaba a esas inusuales emociones, sobre todo si eran los primeras crías, no eran del todo indiferente. Sesshomaru ahora tenía una razón de peso para terminar esa batalla, y más con toda la tensión que había experimentado desde el momento que había preñado a su hembra.

* * *

En el palacio la situación era completamente tensa, por un lado Irasue junto con la nana de Rin, se alternaban para pasar los paños de agua fría y tener control sobre sus gemidos que indicaba que se acercaba el momento de alumbrar a tan ansiadas crías, para sorpresa de todos eran dos, no sabían de qué género pero eran dos, mientras Jaken avisaba al futuro padre, la seguridad del lugar se triplicaba porque no era ningún secreto lo vulnerable que era la señora del lugar en ese momento y más de un enemigo quería asesinarla a ella junto con sus crías después de todo era el precio por ser la pareja de tan poderoso, temido pero odiado demonio-perro.

Un potente grito los ponía en alerta, Rin nunca pensó que alguna vez iba pasar por algo así, a pesar de no ser ignorante al respecto, después de todo había colaborado con la anciana Kaete en traer a muchos bebes humanos, y en el palacio había colaborado en traer algunos cachorros pero esa experiencia no era nada comparado con lo que estaba pasando.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —demandó la joven señora que desde aquel día no había envejecido y añadio—: ¡MALDITA SEA! —gritó con enojo—, ¡SESSHOMARU! —Ahora gruño con fuerza, ni ella misma se reconocía, al igual que los demonios que estaban a su alrededor pero podían entenderla estar en labor no era nada fácil.

—Mi niña —comentó la nana, mientras pasaba un paño frío sobre su frente empapada de su propio sudor—, Jaken ha ido por él.

—¡DUELE! —Gritaba a todo pulmón mientras se llevaba la mano por debajo de su abultado vientre.

—¡Rin es el momento! —exclamó Irasue mientras se posicionaba en frente de ella y abría sus piernas, la tradición mandaba la presencia del futuro padre y de una partera lo hicieran, pero ella no se iba perder aquel momento, después de todo era la primera vez que se iba convertir en abuela, no lo podía dejar pasar.

—¡No quiero! —susurró entre dientes y añadio—: ¡Sesshomaru lo había prometido! —comentó entre lágrimas.

—Mi niña —comentó la nana—, no depende de él…¡Es hora! —afirmó con suavidad mientras apretaba su mano.

Rin no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pero las demonesas tenían razón Sesshomaru no llegaba al parto, ya no dependía de él.

* * *

Al final del día, Sesshomaru y parte de su ejército llegaban al palacio, habían tratado de llegar antes pero la batalla se extendió y si bien tenía la victoria la misma se vio opacada porque él llegaba tarde al nacimiento de sus crías, era la primera vez que faltaba a su palabra, las iras de desbordaban en él, y cada demonio lo entendió apartándose de él.

La peor parte fue llegar y notar la tensión de los residentes del palacio, pensó lo peor, y nunca se perdonaría si algo le había pasado a sus crías o a Rin, por casualidad se topó con Jaken quién venía con varias sábanas, Sesshomaru no dudó en decir:

—¡JAKEN! —gritó y añadio—: ¡¿Dónde está Rin y mis crías?!

Antes que tropiece sobre sus pasos, Jaken se detuvo en su lugar y comentó completamente perplejo con su voz chillona:

—¡Señor! —exclamó—, sus crías han nacido…ambos son machos, pero son…

Sesshomaru no tenía paciencia para esperar que el pequeño demonio le comente al respecto, y siguió el aroma a crías recién nacidas y el suave aroma de la sangre de su hembra, no tuvo que avanzar mucho aunque se quedo sin palabras al verla en aquellos aposentos de su madre, eso no se lo esperaba, ingresó sin pedir permiso sorprendiendo a todos sobre todos, en especial a su madre quién terminaba de comentar:

—No me explico ellos son…¡Sesshomaru!—exclamó con asombró—, llegaste...pensé… —El gruñido del demonio la hizo reaccionar y le mostró a una de las crías, sus cabellos eran blanco como los de él, con aquella luna traslucida en su frente y las rayas propias de su especie, buscó sin poder evitar mostrar la sorpresa que experimentaba al ver a su primera cría, la nana de Rin se atrevió acercarse al perplejo demonio y comentó en un tono bajo al mostrarle la segunda cría:

—Mi señor…son demonios puros —comentó en voz baja—, no nos explicamos cómo ha pasado esto.

Sesshomaru miró con atención a sus crías, eso sin duda fue una completa sorpresa para él, quién en ese momento extendió una de sus garras para tomar a una de sus crías pero un ligero gemido lo hizo reaccionar y centrar su atención en la joven mujer que lucía exhausta, por ahora estaba completamente dormida. No tenía duda que las crías recién nacidas eran de él, pero cómo eran demonios puros, esa parte no se explicaba.

—Ha sido un parto muy dificil... —reveló la nana de Rin, mientras pasaba la cría al demonio, y la madre de este lo miraba con atención, esa escena era tan irreal—, apenas logró conciliar el sueño.

Sesshomaru seguía sin palabras, tenía la certeza que las clave eran sus espadas, pero en ese momento todo eso quedo aún lado porque no podía explicar la emoción que sentía, era tan irreal.

—Había escuchado —reveló su madre mientras ponía a la cría que tenía en sus manos en el amplió futón, junto a Rin—, que ciertos demonios han cedido parte de su inmortalidad a sus parejas humanas.

Ante esas palabras Sesshomaru puso atención, sin poder evitarlo como una de sus crías empezaba a moverse, no dudó en extender sus garras para pasarla con suavidad en su pequeña carita, era algo tan extraño ver un pedazo de él y notar que aquella cría era igual a él, eso era desconcertante. Su madre no dudó en decir:

—Nunca antes lo había visto —afirmó con asombro—, humanos que se impregnan de las energías demoniacas de sus parejas y al ser marcados como tal...si llegán a sobre-vivir pueden llegar adquirir aquellas habilidades demoniacas de sus parejas, algunos hasta llegan a concebir demonios puros, pero deben darse ciertas condiciones —Irasue hablaba de que un demonio debía tener emociones fuertes por su pareja, pero eso era algo que no le iba revelar a su hijo, después de todo tenía la certeza que no necesitaba señalar lo obvio, porque no era secreto alguno que Sesshomaru si las tenía por Rin—. ¡Esto es increíble! —comentó sin evitar ocultar el asombró de ver a sus nietos.

—¡Demonios puros! —exclamó la otra demonesa con orgullo—, Rin te ha dado lo que tantos has anhelado mi señor, aunque tenía la impresión que ya no importaba el tipo de descendencia que tendrías con ella.

Sesshomaru apenas asimilaba sus comentarios, para él en ese momento lo importante era sus Rin y sus crías, un suave gruñido dio por terminado aquella conversación después de todo, él estaba ahí y ahora necesitaba descansar, una leve pregunta vino hacia su cabeza, ¿su padre no había marcado a la madre de Inuyasha?, pero es pregunta quedó en el aire, su madre parecía entender su dilema y no dudó en revelarle con una inusual sonrisa:

—Tu padre nunca marcó a la madre de Inuyasha —reveló—, tenía miedo de matarla por su letal veneno —La demonesa tenía más que contar al respecto, pero no le pareció momento para hacerlo.

—Nos llevaremos a las… —La nana de Rin detuvo sus comentarios, el segundo gruñido de Sesshomaru era claro, él quería estar con su hembra y sus crías recién nacidas, entonces su madre decidió intervenir al decir:

—Vendremos por ellos en tres horas, porque se van a despertar y tendrán hambre.

—[…] —El silencio fue la única respuesta que el demonio dio, las demonesas no necesitaban más palabras y salieron del lugar, dejando completamente solo a los nuevos padres.

Sesshomaru nunca había tenido que lidiar con crías recién nacidas, un ligero murmullo lo alertó, pero era una falsa alarma, sabía que Rin no despertaría por ahora.

* * *

En los siguientes días fue todo una experiencia para Sesshomaru tener que lidiar con su nueva familia, y la noticia del nacimiento de demonios puros fue una conmoción para los demonios aliados o enemigos de Sesshomaru, sin dudar él tenía que averiguar qué había sucedido con Rin esa noche, pero por ahora estaba experimentado una nueva fase que nunca pensó pasar, y no dudaba en un futuro no tan distante traer aquel mundo nuevas crías, no habían palabras para describir la alegría y el orgullo que sentía de su nueva familia.

Ahora entendía la pregunta de su padre, ¿tienes a quién proteger?, no sabía que iba pasar a partir de ese momento, pero no concebía su vida inmortal sin ella y sus crías, sabía que este era tan solo el inicio de una nueva aventura en su vida inmortal, una que pensaba experimentar por completo y defender sin desfallecer...porque ahora _él tenía a quién proteger._

**«Fin».**

* * *

**«N/A²» **. OMG! Por fin terminé, lamentó la demora pero mi tiempo está comprometido. Sé que la historia se presta para más, tal vez la podía extender y pulir más los detalles, pero quise enfocarme en un Sesshomaru un poco más humano, que a pesar de no reconocer lo que siente por Rin al final cae, espero que no se me haya ido de las manos, porque Sesshomaru es un personaje dificil de manejar.

Además estos cortos: El íncubo y está historia, me permiten a avanzar en el tiempo para ver cómo finalmente voy a manejar mi historia principal, la versión alterna que estoy haciendo del manga de Inuyasha pero desde el punto de vista de Sesshomaru. Están cordialmente invitados a leerlas, además me encanta Rin como humana, ella trajo al demonio aquel lado humano y aquellas emociones que sin duda son contradictoria, pero divertidas ver en el demonio, en fin, espero que se animen a leer mis locuras.

Gracias por leer y por comentario. Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**


End file.
